Sweet Pea
by darkmage009
Summary: Tezuka visits Fuji two days before Tezuka's birthday. Too many years have passed and Tezuka's feelings did not change one bit.


**Disclaimer:** The leaves of sweet-pea are pinnate with two leaflets and a terminal tendril, this twining round, supporting plants to help it climb.

**Notes:** I originally wanted this one-shot posted on my **"Meaning of Flowers"** but since October 7 is just around the corner, I decided to post this as an early birthday one-shot for Tezuka. The related one-shot of this one-shot (too many one-shot words) would be posted on October 7 of course. XD

* * *

**Sweet-pea  
**_Tenderness_

* * *

_October 05, 2007_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Tezuka,"_

"I'm back, Fuji," Tezuka said as he placed the bouquet of flowers near Fuji. Fuji merely smiled.

"_You never forget to visit me. I admire you."_

"It's because I always miss you."

"_Your words are very sugary coated, since when did you learn that?"_ Fuji asked, his eyes gleaming in amusement. Tezuka merely looked at him and sighed.

"I have news for you."

"_What is it?"_ Fuji asked excitedly leaning closer to Tezuka.

"Oishi and Eiji are officially a couple now. I was surprised."

Fuji chuckled. Tezuka frowned.

"_Tezuka you're so dense. They've been keeping their relationship for, like, three years now,"_

"I didn't know."

"_That's because you're always focused on tennis,"_ Fuji pointed out.

"That's because I was always focused on you," Tezuka said, looking particular on the ground. Fuji's face flushed as light as the color of cherry blossoms swirling and dancing in the air.

"_You're now good at words,"_ Fuji commented. Tezuka sat down, tired of standing. He looked at Fuji and touched him.

"It's because I was too silent. I never told you how much I cared for you."

"_Even if you didn't tell me, I would know. I'm always keen at watching your movements,"_

"Can you forgive me?" Tezuka whispered softly. A smile tugged at the edge of Fuji's lips.

"_Tezuka, you've done nothing wrong."_

Tezuka momentarily closed his eyes, ridding himself of sappy thoughts. "Anyway, Inui was accepted in Toudai University,"

"_Really…?"_

"I think he threatened them with that abominable concoction," Tezuka commented.

Fuji laughed merrily, holding his stomach at the same time from too much laughing.

"_You have to admit, Inui specializes in data analysis,"_

"Kaidoh is the new tennis captain in Seigaku."

"_He beat Momoshiro?"_

"In a way, I think. Momoshiro transferred to America."

"_I bet he followed Echizen,"_

"He said tennis there is much more exciting."

"_Tezuka, tell me more,"_

Tezuka stopped talking. He looked at Fuji with such pained eyes. Fuji wondered silently.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Yukimura died last summer," Tezuka mumbled faintly. Fuji opened his mouth but no words came.

"He died in tuberculosis. Yanagi told Inui and of course, Inui told it to the rest of us,"

"_How's Rikkaidai?"_

"They're mourning," he said simply.

"_How is he?"_

Tezuka stopped once more, contemplating and thinking for words he wanted to say.

"I don't know. Sanada and I are never friendly with each other. We've seen each other as rivals, both in tennis and in school."

"_He must've felt bad,"_

"Maybe he's still mourning," Tezuka said offhandedly. Fuji looked at him and smiled.

"_So you're concerned. At least what I think,"_

"I can understand him though. The feeling of losing someone,"

Fuji reached out his hands and caressed Tezuka's face. _"Don't be sad,"_

"I must go now. I still have part-time job this afternoon," Tezuka whispered, tearing his gaze off to Fuji. He stood up and started to leave when Fuji tugged his sleeve.

Tezuka's steps faltered. He hung his head for a while, finding the moist earth interesting for a moment. He turned his head and looked once more on the gray gravestone he was talking a while ago.

"I will visit you once again,"

Fuji smiled as he released Tezuka's sleeves from his grasp.

"_I love you."_

Tezuka smiled but Fuji knew that it was forced.

"I love you, Fuji."

The wind of spring blew away Tezuka's tears along with the dried leaves that fell off the trees against its own accord. Tezuka would surely comeback next time.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Fuji Syusuke  
February 29, 1988- October 07, 2005  
_

* * *

**Sweet-pea  
**"_Your memories are still vivid on my mind."_

* * *

**Notes**: I decided to write the notes at the end. I almost cried writing this. Yes, Fuji is dead in this story. I wondered what year there was a leap year and found that it is in 1988. The series started around 2001 and Fuji's age is 13 at that time. The series, however, ended in 2005 and he is supposed to be 17 by then (that was just my assumption). Yes, he died on Tezuka's birthday. 

And in case you're wondering once again, Tezuka wasn't talking to Fuji. He was more like, talking to himself and to the gravestone I mean.

**Notes:** Thank you for reading my one-shot! Please drop by your comments and reviews! XD


End file.
